


Café Discovery

by context_please



Series: Winters of London [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Depression, Gen, Merlin makes a new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/context_please/pseuds/context_please
Summary: In the window of the Café – Discovery, it said on the sign – sat a scrawny, coat-covered, perfectly unremarkable man.





	Café Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm gonna level with you. This mostly came about after watching the show Dynamo, and thinking about how modern magic would work in a universe where magic still exists. So, this is kinda dumb and not great but hey, it's a part of the series. Unfortunately you just get it anyway.

It was just a regular winter’s day in London. The sky was cloudy and snow was falling like rain, obviously trying its hardest to smother everything in sight. And of course, the sun was not going to be showing up around there any time soon.

Merlin stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked. He had long since learnt that keeping them out in the cold for more than ten seconds would cause serious damage. Luckily the coats they made these days were much better than they’d had in Camelot at the time. They could actually keep him warm. He could imagine Arthur’s voice in his mind at that thought: ‘Well if you were cold, you’d have a coat, wouldn’t you, _Mer_ lin?’

Merlin shook his head in exasperation, a brief smile gracing his lips. At least if he didn’t have Arthur, he had the memories.

He was glad he’d bought an iPod last week; it already had all of the music he loved and more on it. The acoustic and electric guitars of _Chameleon Circuit_ rang out in his headphones and he was reminded anew why he loved them. _Doctor Who_ was awesome enough as it is, but to have an epic band singing epic songs about an epic show was just _the best_. He was lucky with his current song _Regenerate Me_ ; it was his favorite song on both albums.

Soon he found himself in higher spirits, dodging people as usual but with a spring to his step and a bop to his head – _literally_.

It was like this that he passed by a regular Café window. There was nothing unusual about it, nothing at all, and it shouldn’t have caught his attention, but it did. His magic responded under his skin, urging him to go and check it out even as he stood staring.

In the window of the Café – Discovery, it said on the sign – sat a scrawny, coat-covered, perfectly unremarkable man. He had dark hair and stubble adorned his chin. Merlin didn’t recognize him in _that_ way, but he was hit by the radiation of power from the man. His magic was telling him this was someone with pretty good skills, and if his eyes served him right, then it probably was.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed through the door of the _Café Discovery_.

Inside it was warm and lovely. Although he didn’t really agree with the strange yellow that adorned its walls, he barely paid attention to that. He was busy making his way towards the man in the window, sitting quietly and staring into the distance.

Before he knew it, Merlin was standing at the other bench and sliding in, facing opposite him. Yes, his eyes and mind were not playing tricks on him – it was that guy from TV.

He looked into the eyes of Dynamo, and he wasn’t surprised by what he saw. Like he’d noticed on the show, he had dark smudges under his eyes and his face conveyed such _tiredness_ he was beginning to think he might have found himself a kindred spirit. Dynamo’s eyes were so pale and he could see the raw emotions in them. He looked… haunted.

He kept assessing the magician, sussing him out, when a small voice sounded in his head – a voice that sounded very much like Arthur. _Merlin. Staring is rude_.

Shaking himself and offering a wide grin, he leaned forward and offered his hand. ‘Hi, Steven, is it? I’m Merlin.’

He got an empty smile in return. ‘I’m Steven.’

Merlin settled back in the booth, taking a few moments to stare out into the full streets of London outside. ‘You know,’ he said, turning back to Steven, ‘Sometimes the weight of our destiny can be too much.’ He gave a bitter laugh. ‘Trust me, I know what it’s like… to feel sad and _empty_ and haunted. Like no one understands you, no matter _what_ you try.’ At his puzzled look, he merely raised his hand and said, ‘I can sense your magic. Don’t worry, I won’t tell.’

Steven just sighed in resignation. ‘Of course you know. All my life…’ he muttered to himself, turning his head up again. ‘And I suppose I’m sitting across from _the_ Merlin?’

He offered a huge grin. ‘The one and only. What do you think?’

He seemed to mull it over, looking the other man up and down. ‘Young and handsome –‘

‘Why, thank you –‘

‘—and just too _skinny_.’

Merlin put on a look of mock indignation. ‘Hey, you’re one to talk!’ And promptly burst into laughter.

This time, when Steven smiled, it was genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't too awful!


End file.
